Just Breathe
by strapped to a comet
Summary: "Breathe, Mel," she whispered to try and calm her nerves. "Just breathe," she put one foot in front of the other and walked out into the courtyard. MelVidanric. Post CD.


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday present for a dear friend, first and foremost. I know that in the post-story Vidanric's Birthday Surprise it mentions that Mel and Vidanric's wedding and coronation were combined into one ceremony—for this fic, I'm going to be changing that up a little. Usually, royal weddings would have to be performed in front of the court too, but just bare with me here while I sate the helpless romantic in me. Also, this is rated K, but a slight warning, there is suggestion, but nothing extreme ;-) So, that said, please review if you like it, or would like more. There is a possibility for a sequel.

**Dedication:** To Lariren-Shadow, aka Jenny, Happy (belated) Birthday! & I hope you enjoy this—since I was finally able to upload it!

**Warning:** This is a fluff monster. It's purpose _is_ to give you those warm fuzzies, or make you repulse at them if you're not in the mood to read this kind of fic. Enjoy with all care :)

—I went over this again, and did catch a fair amount of grammar issues. Must. Find. Beta. Lol, well, they're fixed now, hopefully!

_**Caliadne**_

* * *

**Just Breathe**

Countess Meliara Astiar could feel her heart racing in her chest. She couldn't stop fidgeting and every time she stopped to try and think she felt a rush in her stomach that made her grin like a little girl again.

"Life, _Mel!_" Oria exclaimed when she entered her friend's chambers. "You look beautiful."

Mel turned around to be greeted by the elated expression of her best friend, Oria. Mel nodded and then let out another deep breath. Oria recognized the habit: something Mel always did when she was nervous. _And no wonder_, Oria thought, still grinning at the sight of her lifelong friend. The two friends joined in a strong embrace. Nervous as Mel was, she couldn't stop smiling either.

"Thank you, Ria," Mel said, hugging Oria tight. She didn't want to let go of her best friend, her friend she had known since childhood. It felt, somehow, that she would be letting go of something that was close to home after today—but Oria remembered when they were just young village brats, racing through the streets of their home and the halls of that big empty castle. Had it only been a few years ago that they had not a care in the world? Mel and Oria parted after a few moments, but still clasped hands.

"You'll have his head filled with nothing but you today," Oria said. "And tonight," she added with a mischievous smile.

Mel made a face of mock-shock, but felt the blush rise to her cheeks anyway. "O_ri_a!" Mel thwapped her friend on the arm.

"Oh! Don't play innocent, Lady Meliara," Oria chided formally with a grin. "Now, if you're to be ready for today, we've got to do something about that hair!" She exclaimed with a laugh, taking Mel by the hand and leading her to the vanity area.

* * *

Marquis Vidanric Renselaeus couldn't seem to get his tunic straight just so. It was always off center, or too taught, or too wrinkled—he also couldn't stop thinking about a certain countess. But if he continued down that line of thought, he would be too distracted to focus on anything else. Vidanric smiled. He had been raised to think logically, to analyze every move before he took any action. That was how he had to live his life if he wanted to fulfill his parents' goal—but now that the goal had been fulfilled, that he would be crowned King of Remalna in just a few months—none of it seemed to matter to him. At least, it didn't matter nearly as much as a certain pair of blue eyes and fiery red hair did.

"Staring off into the mirror again, are we, Vidanric? Your vanity will be the death of you someday," Russav's voice sounded from behind.

Vidanric hadn't even heard Russav come enter his chambers—had be been that distracted? After a moment, Vidanric knew the answer to that question. Logical thinking was an impossibility when it concerned Meliara and everything he loved about her.

"On the contrary, Russav, I believe it will be your vanity leading to your early demise," Vidanric replied calmly, even though his mind was racing with thoughts he couldn't slow.

Russav chuckled. "For once, I think you may be right, dear cousin," he replied easily. "But for today, I shall have to tolerate it because this _is_ Meliara's day, after all."

Vidanric raised an eyebrow. "There are two people getting married today, if I'm not mistaken," he countered.

"But one of them will not be ready if he does not stop debating with his cousin over fruitless topics that only serve as a diversion to one's said nervousness," Russav pointed out.

Vidanric couldn't help but chuckle a little, as Russav had gauged him correctly. "Am I not ready?" Vidanric asked.

Russav's perfect white teeth showed in his grin—he had truly hoped this would happen with his cousin today. He nodded with his chin down towards his cousin's feet.

"Shoes might be of some benefit, though if I recall correctly, you did mention that Meliara enjoyed to run barefoot."

* * *

"It's taken nearly an hour, but I think you're finally ready, Mel," Oria remarked, standing back and looking her friend over from head to toe.

"I'm sure it didn't take an hour," Mel defended herself. "It's not like you're the one getting married today," she said.

Oria thought it over for a moment, remembered that suave grin and handsome face of a man whom Vidanric had introduced to her just a few days before, and secretly smiled to herself.

"Perhaps…" Oria conceded. "But let's fly! I do believe the bells for third-green just rung."

Meliara's eyes widened with surprise. "They did?" She hadn't even heard them!

"What _has_ Vidanric _done_ to you, Mel?" Oria asked, laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Nothing short of a miracle," Mel answered, surprised at how wistful the remark sounded in her own ears, and how mature! Mel gazed out the window that looked down onto one of the many private courtyards at Athanarel.

Oria made a face, and let out another bubbly laugh. _A miracle indeed_, she thought. "I'll see you in a few minutes?" Oria said, turning to leave.

Mel nodded, then turned around in the looking glass before her. The door closed softly behind her, leaving her alone.

She looked herself over, noticing ever detail that had changed since she that day when her brother had named her Countess of Tlanth. Today, her hair was delicately braided and wrapped in a coronet, but curled around her face, while half of her hair pinned up in a twist, the rest of her hair falling loosely behind her in a waterfall of auburn. Oria had positioned green jewels in her hair, to accent her dress color. Her dress…she never dreamed of wearing something like it before—and to such an occasion! Just the thought made her stomach flutter with nervousness, and excitement.

Mel studied her face, which seemed older, somehow, more mature. But her dark blue eyes remained, and her auburn hair. Something she would never forsake for anything in the world. It was an assurance that her mother would always be with her.

With one final glance, she turned and left.

* * *

The courtyard was just around the corner. And so was Vidanric and the rest of her life. Meliara found her hands shaking, her heart racing—and all because of that fop of a Marquis!

Her lips curved into a smile at the memory of their first meetings and misunderstandings. It was their history, and now this present—right now—this was what she wanted, this was what she had been feeling for so long and now it would be hers forever. She took a deep breath, to calm herself.

"Breathe, Mel," she whispered to try and calm her nerves, "Just breathe."

She put one foot in front of the other and walked out into the courtyard.

* * *

Vidanric was more nervous, he observed, than when he had been planning the inside job of dethroning Galdran Merindar. Orchestrating those plots and evading those dangers seemed like a walk in a manicured courtyard compared to what he felt racing through his veins at the moment. In retrospect, everything he had faced before was nothing like this.

The sun began its slow descent behind the mountains in the distance; Vidanric noticed—to distract himself—the light painting the once blue-sky brilliant shades of pink, orange and purple. The private courtyard overlooked most of Athanarel, and was facing the setting sun, surrounded by greenery and flowers of every color. But it was just private enough so as to preserve the seclusion of the ceremony that would take place. The marble seemed to glow in the fading light—but all Vidanric was focused on was the white stone archway, adorned with ivy vines.

Russav and Oria were standing off to the left, arm in arm. Russav was dressed in dark brown dress tunic, Oria in a pale green dress. The two had been approached a few days before, and even though the coronation and official wedding before the court wouldn't take place until three months from now, they understood why their friends wanted to first take their vows amoung friends first.

Vidanric glanced at his cousin and closest confidante and Meliara's childhood friend, who were to be their witnesses—but the wait before he saw Meliara step through the archway seemed like a lifetime in length.

And finally, when he did see her, his breath caught.

Both Vidanric and Mel truly did attempt to search for words when their eyes met—but all thought and reason fled in that moment anyway. Mel stood just a few paces from Vidanric and he had to remember all of his court training to not take her in his arms right there and kiss her. Mel had also—briefly—played around with the idea of falling into Vidanric's arms right there, just like she had a year ago.

_Soon_, she thought, _soon_.

Russav and Oria exchanged glances, both smiling—they had never seen their dear friends like this ever before. At least, not as giddy.

Meliara never broke Vidanric's warm gaze as she slowly walked towards him, a smile lighting up her features—though still careful so as not to trip over her dress.

Vidanric looked like a dream to her, just as tall as she remembered, and just as handsome in his black tunic. The same pale blond hair…the same grey eyes, now softened, more warm and kind and looking straight at her. At _her_. Not anyone else, looking right at her and into her. She couldn't avoid it any longer—she loved him. It was simple and wonderful as that.

As for Vidanric…Mel had already taken his breath away. Those dark blue eyes he knew to be rebellious and defiant and gallant was the soul that he had fallen in love with so long ago. Her hair never seemed more like the fire in her spirit against the dark green velvet of her dress, lined with silver. And her hair…which must have taken quite a while, Vidanric noticed, was done up like he'd never seen it before. There, in that moment, he truly thought she looked like a queen. She already had his heart, the day she had stood up for those of her people.

_Breathe_, he told himself, _she_'_s not going anywhere_.

As Mel walked up to Vidanric, and took his hands in hers, both had to remember to breathing, for it was critical to living.

"Vidanric," Russav began.

"And Meliara," Oria continued, "You have your witnesses, and each other."

"Recite your vows," Russav instructed softly. He also couldn't help smiling—both at his friend, and at the beautiful lady next to him.

Meliara and Vidanric had still not broken their strong gaze. Vidanric was the first to speak, or rather, recover from the impact of the fiery beauty before him.

"I know that there were times when you puzzled me beyond all reason—your spirit, your fire, your drive. Everything about you had me confused and lost in you until that day when you held your head high, proud of who you were no matter what anyone else thought, and against all odds—it became clear…I loved you. And I love you now more than ever, and I always will," Vidanric paused to let the words sink in.

"There will be times when we won't agree, times that we'll fight, and when it will feel like these words aren't enough, but I promise to fight with _all_ that I am to keep the love that we have. I know that we're different, but I love everything about you—I love that you'll fight for what you believe in, Meliara. I loved that about you always and how you speak your mind and most of all," Vidanric brushed a hand against her cheek, "I love the fire I saw in you a year ago, the same fire I see standing before me. And now, I promise to protect you forever with my last breath and I promise to give you my heart." The vows were from his heart, and he saw the tears glisten in Meliara's eyes. "Forever, for me, begins in this moment," he finished softly, taking her left hand and carefully sliding on a gold band on her ring finger. "Simple and strong, like my love for you," he said. The band was a perfect fit.

Those words had stirred so many different emotions in Mel that when she felt them all at once she had to remember the words she had practiced so many times in her head. There were tears and embarrassment and cringes on the inside, but all of it flowed into one emotion that formed all of the promises she was about to make.

"Before I met you I had never known loss, before I became my country's hope for freedom I had known a kind of safety; one that would lull me to sleep every night, letting me know that I would wake to my mother's soft voice, and my father's kind laugh and my brother's bright smile. I had lost that safety somewhere along the way…in all the fighting and trials and everything that I went through," Mel felt tears well again, this time from her own memories. She pushed them back, determined to come to terms with what was in her heart. "And then you fell into my life…or rather—I fell into yours."

Russav chuckled at that, remembering the letter Vidanric had written him concerning the Countess of Tlanth.

Mel continued. "And for along time I was running, but after a while I found someone I could talk to, someone I could confide in. For weeks I found solace in his words, his letters helped me through a lot—and I wanted it so much to be you. I wouldn't admit it then, but I will now. And when I found out it was you, Vidanric—that safety I had lived in, that I had been protected by for so many years—returned. Because of you. I love you for giving that back to me. And I'll stand by you always because of it. I want to spend forever with you." And now Mel took his left hand in return and slid on an identical golden band. "Simple and strong, like my love for you," she repeated.

They would be presented with their family crest rings at the ceremony in a few months. At the moment, all they needed was that small glint of gold to remind them of their private vows. That moment belonged to them alone—and to their dearest friends to share.

A few moments of silence between Mel and Vidanric until finally he leaned down, slowly, and kissed her—the same way he had kissed her the first time; just as gently, just as fully as the sun set upon the horizon, painting the sky in all the colors imaginable.

Only an opposition so strong as theirs could have proved to be a love as strong.

* * *

As Mel stepped over the threshold and into the chambers she couldn't help but let another burst of laughter escape her—she was so happy! It was foreign and warm and welcome all at once.

Vidanric smiled at his new bride's laughter let the door shut and then brought her close to him.

"And what do you find so amusing, Lady Meliara?" Vidanric asked, before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Mel savored the moment, and then tried to re-form her thoughts again when he pulled back. His grey eyes still held hers, and she saw the intensity slowly rising in them despite his cool tone. It made her shiver, and she loved the feeling.

"The fact that we'll be performing the same ceremony in a couple of months, Lord Vidanric," she replied, using his formal title in return.

Vidanric smiled and leaned over, their foreheads lightly touching. "I would have no qualms whatsoever about marrying you again," he said quietly, and this time there was something else in his voice. The something launched another shiver, and made her heart race faster if that was even possible. And yet once again, she had to remember how to inhale and exhale—just his presence, his voice, his closeness—all of it was enough to send her head spinning. She let her arms slide up and around his neck, pulling him close.

"But I'm sure there is plenty we could occupy ourselves with until then," Mel whispered, looking into his grey eyes again. She saw the hunger that lingered just beneath the surface of her husband. What _had _Vidanric done to her? His gaze made her shiver with excitement and nervousness all at once. A year ago she would have been blushing at the intimacy. Now, it simply felt right to her. Everything about Vidanric felt right.

"Really?" Vidanric quirked a smile. Mel nodded and he swept her up in his arms. "Well, I'll have to address that," he said leading her towards the bedchambers.

Meliara kissed him again, more passionately this time, and remembered to breathe.


End file.
